I Want To Own You
by Rukki-chan
Summary: "All I want is to own you, to rightfully belong to me. You already own my heart. You always have. I love you more than life itself. And if I was asked that if I could go back and relive my life , I would just say that i'd go through all of the same things again just for you." ZoLu/ Sugestions of rape/ fluff/ some swearing R


**I Want To Own You**

"I just spoke to Chopper... Its not good i'm afraid..." Nami sighed.

All of us were waiting outside the medical bay beside ourselves. Waiting for news of our brave captian, who was recovering from a hightly traumatic experience.

If you really want to know what happened, you need to go back a few days.

_Flashback..._

_'8:30pm. Where is he? Its not like him to be out this late by himself.'_

_I paced the deck back and forth, concerned as hell. Luffy had went out to explore the new island with the cook 12 hours ago. When said cook had returned, Luffy was nowhere to be found. They must have gotten separated from each other when the perverted cook saw a pretty face, or when Luffy saw food. _

_All joking aside. I was really getting worried. Sure, Luffy could take care of himself, but what if he fell into the docks or something. _

_The others told me to stop worrying and said that I should get some sleep. I just waved them of. I was the first mate for crying out loud! It was my job to worry about the captain,right? Plus, I had taken three naps already._

_But what kept me waiting, what made me worried was that something just didn't feel right. Intuition. A sixth-sense if you like. No doubt about it. Something had happened to Luffy, I could feel it._

_With every passing second, I felt myself become more and more alert to my surroundings. If it was even possible. Even the smallest of movement and the lightest of sounds made me twitch. _

_I needed to calm down. I shouldn't be worried. Maybe I just need some sleep. _

_I sat under the crowsnest for a quick nap. That worked out great, Until I felt a light weight on my lap. I snapped my eyes open. I saw nothing out of the ordinary except a parcel wrapped with newspaper. I looked around for no particular reason. I blame my reflexes. I unwrapped it so carefully that it made Sanji's hands seem clumsy and unsettled. The paper was discarded along with the string used to keep it secure._

_Luffys beloved strawhat. Not a single tear or rip was on it looking like it was completely untouched. That is what bothered me so._

_In the ribbon was a note. I unfolded it and read it:_

_'Your probably wondering where your captain is. We have him in our custody. Don't worry we won't hand him into the marines. However, we did use him as our little fuck toy. We cannot promise that he will come out of this completely unharmed. We will let you have him back, We will leave him by the tavern next to the docks at midnight. In exchange for his life , we want the head of one of the crew. Choose quickly. _

_Time is running out.'_

_I woke everyone up and showed them the note. Everyone was gathered on the deck wide awake now. _

_"I nominate Ussop!" Nami shouted._

_"Hey! Why me?" He whined._

_I whistled and everyone turned to look at me. _

_" I'll go, what babies. Robin, your in charge until I get back." I clicked my tounge in annoyance._

_At the tavern..._

_I sat and waited in an alley next to the tavern. The shadows gave me cover, being an ex-pirate-hunter had its perks, I learned to use my surroundings to my advantage._

_My mind drifted to Luffy. I held the strawhat in my arms. I felt the fabric. I had always thought that straw was ment to be rough and prickly but the straw of this hat was soft. Luffy's scent was all over it. I inhaled the smell. strangely enough it took a weight of my shoulders and soothed me infinitely. No wonder why Luffy makes me feel calm when he's near._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard voices. _

_" I wonder which crewmate they sent to get killed? Nico Robin? Black Leg Sanji? Or maybe they sent Cat Burgler Nami after us." A perverted laugh followed soon after._

_Then a soft moan let me know that they kept their side of the deal. I placed a hand on one of the sheaths of my swords. They came closer and stopped in front of the alley. oblivious to the fact that I was in front of them._

_Their were only two of them. One of them held a bound, blindfolded and shirtless Luffy. The other slapped the defenseless boy across the face, when he tried to call for help._

_"Shut up whore!" He hissed. _

_I stepped into the moonlight, the blade of my swords shone like crystals. I growled._

_" Don't touch him." _

_They froze and turned around. _

_"S-shit, Roronoa Zoro is a strawhat."_

_"The First Mate to be exact. Its my job to protect the captain. So guess what I have to do to attackers." I challenged._

_They shoved Luffy I front of them. Luffy let out a groan. They ran away as fast as their legs would carry them._

_I kneeled next to Luffy and tore of his binds and th blindfold. He opened his eyes and whined softly. _

_"Zoro... You came for me..." _

_I picked him up. And began to carry him back to the ship._

_"No matter what I will always come for you, captain." I purred._

_Luffy's head lolled back in a faint. _

_Flashback over..._

Ever since the kidnap I hadn't left Luffy's side. I haven't eaten. I haven't slept. Hell I haven't even moved from this spot.

Then Nami called us for a meeting when he woke up.

"I just spoke to Chopper... Its not good i'm afraid... he avoids us, flinches when we try to treat him, and he crys when we try to speak to him... Hes afraid of everyone. But when he was crying he would whimper Zoro's name every 5 seconds." Nami stated as she pointed at me.

"Its obvious accually. You did save him. And you two have an indestructible bond. So, go and talk to him."

I got up and went into the room. It was quiet. Except for the crying.

"...It hurts...I told them no...wh-why me?... Zoro."

My heart sank. Never had I ever seen Luffy in this state before. It made me want to go back to the island and kill the bastards that did this to his brave and happy-go-lucky captain.

"Zoros gonna h-hate me... I wanted him...t-to be m-my first...I love him." He sobbed.

He loved me back. I almost leaped for joy when i realised that this was still quite a serious situation.

"Luffy." I said as I walked closer to him.

Said captian lifted his head. Tears where staining his face.

"How much of that did you hear?" Luffy sighed.

" I'll take any excuse to kill anyone who hurts you. Regardless of how they took your innocence it doesn't count, you can only lose your innocents to someone you choose." I sat on his bed and cupped his face in my hands.

"All I want is to own you, to rightfully belong to me. You already own my heart. You always have. I love you more than life itself. And if I was asked that if I could go back and relive my life , I would just say that I'd go through all the same things again just for you." I told him determined to make sure he understood how much he ment to me.

He stared at me with nothing but raw emotion. He looked like he didn't think that he deserved me. And he doesn't.

He deserves so much more than what I could give him.

I leaned in to his face and pressed his lips against mine. The moment our lips touched, sparks danced in my chest and butterflies flew around my head, screwing up my brain.

'Why the hell hadn't I done this sooner. It was amazing. This was way better than getting high of alcohol.'

His lips were so soft and warm that I suddenly had the urge to taste them. My lips parted, letting my tounge swipe at Luffy's bottom lip. Hearing a moan of approval as I slipped the organ between his lips and into his mouth.

Our tounges began to fight against the other for authority, a fight that I knew that I would win.

I really needed to breathe so I slowly ended the kiss and caressed his cheek softly as I pulled away. Luffy panted, trying to get his breath back.

"Z-Zoro...hah... did y-you mean...hah...what you s-said?" He breathed heavily.

I stroked his lips with my thumb and showed him a smile that was only ment for his eyes only.

"I mean it with all my heart."

Luffy started to cry again. Not sad tears. Tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around me in a warm affectionate embrace. Rocking him back and forth, I wipe his tears away.

I then pulled him back, laying him next to me on the bed. I pulled the blankets up and over us to give us some warmth. I gave him a last passionate kiss before dozing of into a peaceful slumber.

'Way better than sleeping in the crowsnest.'

**The End**


End file.
